The Mall At Short Hills
The Mall at Short Hills (commonly referred to as Short Hills Mall) is a shopping center located in the Short Hills area of Millburn, New Jersey, United States. The shopping center is located 10 miles (16 km) west of Newark Airport and 23 miles (37 km) west of Manhattan. The mall includes 150 specialty stores and restaurants including Cartier, Chanel, Dior, Gucci, Hermès, and Louis Vuitton, and is anchored by Bloomingdale's, Macy's, Neiman Marcus, and Nordstrom. Over 40 boutiques have their only New Jersey location at the mall. History Throughout the first half of the century, the suburban community grew quickly, and local residents desired quality shopping within their local setting. Their vision began to take shape in 1949 when the Prudential Insurance Company of America acquired a large tract of land where The Mall at Short Hills and part of the Canoe Brook Country Club now sit. Seven years later, B. Altman & Company opened a 130,000-square-foot store on the land and eventually added an additional 50,000 square feet to meet market demands. Local residents continued their demand for expanded retailing and in the early '60s, a small center opened. The open-air center included Bonwit Teller along with retailers such as FAO Schwarz, Pottery Barn and Brentano's. The momentum continued as America's largest Bloomingdale's premiered on the site in 1967. The 243,000-square-foot store included an entire floor devoted to furniture and decorative accessories. In addition, smaller "boutiques" were created in the store such as, Young World, Delicacies Shop, Au Gourmet, a men's store, and a restaurant. In 1974, Prudential Insurance Company of America began working with The Taubman Company, The Mall at Short Hills' current owner. By 1980, the two had completed a two-year, $100 million project to enclose the mall, which at that time included 1,160,000 of gross leasable space and three anchor stores. New retailers included Godiva Chocolatier, Black Star and Frost, The Limited and Gap. The following year, 1981, Abraham & Straus joined the center. The first phase of a major expansion began in 1993, and was completed in November 1994 adding a 100,000-square-foot Saks Fifth Avenue. Bloomingdale's was renovated, and Abraham & Straus became Macy's. The next expansion phase was completed in August 1995 adding two anchors, a 129,000 square-foot Neiman Marcus and a 172,000 square-foot Nordstrom and many new specialty stores including Tiffany & Company, Crate & Barrel, DKNY and others. Saks Fifth Avenue closed in September 2016. A portion of the store was converted to the first Indigo Books And Music store in the United States, which opened in October 2018. The third and second floors will be converted into Industrious. Gallery Videos File:The Mall at Short Hills New Jersey's very own Taubman - Raw & Real Retail|Mall Tour File:A Tour of Macy's at The Mall at Short Hills in Short Hills, NJ|Macy's Tour External Links The Mall At Short Hill's Official WebsiteCategory:Malls in New Jersey Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls that opened in 1967 Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Neiman Marcus-anchored Malls Category:Bloomingdale's-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Saks Fifth Avenue-anchored Malls Category:Former JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Taubman Malls Category:Cheesecake Factory Locations Category:Starbucks Locations Category:Qdoba Mexican Grill Locations Category:California Pizza Kitchen Locations